


Little Maude

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy kid, Gen, Scary Movie, curse video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! I know it’s been a long time since I wrote a fanfic but a lot of stuff happened but I think I got that spark back!Anyway, this story is about Charlie and the others finding an old movie with a unusual curse.So relax and enjoy the story!
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Little Maude

At the hotel Charlie and the others were cleaning the hotel. They feel like if they clean up the hotel, they could get more patients to come. Angel come in with boxes and look annoyed.

Angel - "Isn't it Niffty's job to clean? She is the fucking maid for crying out loud."

Charlie - "Well yes, but she can't do ALL the cleaning by herself."

Niffty - "Beside it's all great that we are helping out and giving this place a woman touch since we are all women! Well, expect for Husk but still!"

Husk grumbled and he was throwing out his beer cans and bottles.

Vaggie - *looking at them* "Geez how many bottles and cans do you have?"

Husk - "Heh. I got enough to build a fucking boat. Beside I got some new ones."

Angel - "Okay I got some trash we can throw out."

He puts it down and Vaggie sees it has her clothes inside.

Vaggie - Hey! These are my clothes!"

Angel - "Yeah like I said: Trash."

Charlie - *stern* "Don't be mean Angel."

Vaggie - *give the box to Angel* "Take this stuff back to my room now!"

Angel - *annoyed* "Ugh, fiiine…*under his breath* Nagging bitch!"

Vaggie - *angry* "I heard that!"

Angel - "Good!"

Vaggie - *angry* "Hijo de puta!"

Then the door knocked, and Charlie said:

Charlie - "Oh! That's probably Sonya. Hope you don't mind, I invited her for extra help."

Charlie went to the door and opened it. Sonya was standing there smiling due to happy visiting her favorite cousin.

Sonya - *smiled* "Hey Cousin Charlie!"

Charlie - "Hey baby cousin!"

They both hugged each other, and Charlie led her inside the hotel. Sonya and Liz (in shadow form) saw a lot of boxes of junk to either keep or throw away.

Sonya - "Damn you guys got a lot of crap."

Charlie - *chuckled* "Well we do need to get rid of shit in order to keep the hotel going."

Niffty - *popping out* "That's right! We really need to give this a lady touch because nobody would want to stay in a place that's filthy. Especially me and men!"

Husk - "Yeah so get your shadow and use your muscle or magic Little Boy."

Sonya - *annoyed* "I'm a girl."

Husk - *shrugs* "Whatever."

()()()()()()()()()

Charlie and the others continue to clean up. Sonya came in with some boxes and saw a lot of movie tapes and began to look at them.

Sonya - "Man I never realized Uncle Lucifer got so many movies."

Charlie - "Well Dad does love movies. In fact, he likes all kinds of movies…*gets an idea* Hey! Why don't we have a movie night?"

Vaggie - *smiles* "A movie night does sound nice Hun."

Angel - *smirks* "I know what movie we can watch."

Charlie - "ANGEL! No!"

Angel - "What?"

Charlie - *whispers* "Sonya and Liz are here."

Angel - "What? All I was going to say all I do is hugs and kiss and-"

Vaggie - *threateningly* "Don't day it!"

Angel - *smirks* "And sucking some long ass dicks!"

Charlie - *dismayed* "Aaand there it is."

Vaggie - *angry* "Angel I swear to Charlie's dad I will fucking castrate you with a lawnmower if you don't shut your dirty damn mouth!"

Angel - What? I was just speaking the truth. Besides, they are old enough to know. At age 11 that's almost an adult."

Vaggie - *annoyed and pinching her nose* "Just. Shut. Up."

Husk - "You know the spider freak actually good fucking point. Watching that kind of movie can help the boy reach manhood at an early age."

Sonya - "Okay first of all, I'm a girl and second Liz and I don't wanna watch ANY of Angel's movies. We don't need to be traumatized for life."

Charlie - "We just need to decide on what movie to watch. I'm sure my Dad have some pretty good movies in here."

She began to look and saw one tape that said in capital words in blood type words : LITTLE MAUDE DO NOT PLAY. The others looked at it and Niffty said:

Niffty - "OOH! That one look like a horror movie! And I actually enjoy horror movies because I watch them with Alastor. Too bad he's not here and is away on a trip."

Vaggie - "I don't think we should play this."

Angel - "Wait Wait what if it a horror movie?"

Vaggie - "If something has "do not play" crudely written in marker, you DON'T play it. Have you never watched a horror movie?"

Angel - "Yeah they aren't that scary. I mean I done WAY scarier stuff then they show even in my own movies."

Vaggie - "But we still shouldn't watch it."

Charlie - *unsure* "I don't know I mean it could be a prank. Dad is known to be a bit of a prankster."

Sonya - "Yeah that's true. He once pranked my Dad making him watch a corny love movie. Liz thought it was funny though."

Charlie - "We'll let just check out this movie to see what it is."

()()()()()()()()()

After setting up the TV, Charlie and the others was in the main room sitting on the couch. Angel had a bowl of popcorn and was eating it. Charlie put the tape in and the tv was staticky for a bit until it was fix. The movie showed a black and white film and it also show stage and a little girl came out to dance. The little girl looked creepy and was wearing a messy dress, and chains on her wrist, her ankles, pigtails, rosy cheeks, and a big smile on her face.

Girl - "Guess who?! It's Little Maude!"

Little Maude began to dance, and the others were looking confused and uninterested in the movie.

Husk - "What the fuck is this shit?"

Niffty - "It does look rather boring. There's no men."

Sonya - "Yeah this look rather lame Cousin Charlie."

Angel - "I can see why ya Pops don't want you playing this Princess: it's boring as fuck."

Vaggie - "It looks like it's from the 1920 or 30s."

Sonya - "I never heard of Little Maude before. Look like she enjoys dancing."

Charlie - "That's all she's doing. And it's getting boring. Okay how about "I know what you did last summer"?

Vaggie - "Good idea."

Charlie was about to turn it off but then for some strange reason she couldn't. She kept pressing the reject button, but it wouldn't get out and it was frustrating her.

Charlie - *frustrated and confused* "That's weird it's not letting me turn off."

Sonya - "Try unplugging it."

Charlie - "Good idea."

Charlie went to the back of the tv to unplug it. However once she touched the plug, Charlie began to get electrified. Then she was thrown on the ground a bit dizzy and her hand was a bit burned. The others ran toward her to see if she was okay.

Vaggie - *angry* "Angel! Did you cut up the cable again!?"

Angel - *defensive* "Not this time! And last time it was for a prank. For you, not for Charlie."

Vaggie - "You're still a suspect."

Little Maude - "I'm afraid you can't turn me off! Now that I'm on, I can finally be free!"

Then the tv turned staticky and it was freaking everybody out. Some lighting came out and it hit Sonya right in the chest which knocked her out. She fell on the ground.

Charlie - *worried* "Sonya! Are you okay?!"

All of them surrounded her and then Sonya began to sit up, but her head was still down. This freaks out the other because they are happy that Sonya is okay, but she was acting weird.

Charlie - *worriedly* Sonya?

Charlie was about to touch her, but then Sonya head raised up and now she has 1920 cartoons eyes and Little Maude's voice.

Little Maude *possessing Sonya* - "Guess who!?"

Charlie - "Hey! What the hell are you doing inside of my baby cousin?"

Little Maude - "Allow to explain I was trapped in that video for so long. I've been wanting a body so I can escape and be famous again. Now I have it!"

Angel - "Not happening. That's our kid and you can't have their body."

Little Maude - "I'm afraid it's too late! This is the body I always wanted! It was just like my old one but mine was cuter! This is perfect for my big comeback!"

Angel - "No way ya creepy old whatever ya are. Ya can't have Sonya's and Liz body."

Little Maude - "You mean it's my body now you ugly hag!"

Angel - *angered* "What did you say!?"

Little Maude - "You heard me! I don't need to ugly people like you. I'm too adorable. *disgusted* Ugh! I hate wearing these clothes. I need something to make me me!"

Niffty - "Ooh! I think I know where there's some old timey clothes."

Little Maude - "Ooh thank you!"

Charlie and the others looked at Niffty as if she lost her mind. Niffty lead Little Maude to the basement and as soon Little Maude went inside the basement, Niffty quickly ran out. Then Niffty locked the door and wipe her hands.

Niffty - "Well that take care of that!"

Husk - *confused* "How?"

Niffty - "Simple: I tricked her into going to the basement and now we got her locked up!"

Vaggie - "But we can't keep her locked up forever. It won't really solve anything. We need to think of a way to get rid of her. Charlie, can your dad tell us more about the tape?"

Charlie - "Yeah that is a good idea."

()()()()()()()()()

As the others kept an eye out on the basement to make sure Little Maude don't escape from the basement, Charlie began to call her Dad. After a few rings, Charlie heard a voice

"Hello?"

Charlie - "Hi Dad it's me Charlie."

Lucifer - "Oh hi sweetie! How have you been?"

Charlie - "Not so good. Do you happen to know anything about an old tape with a 30s cartoon girl? Little Maude?"

Lucifer - *horrified* "Oh no! Not her!"

Charlie - "Is it bad?!"

Lucifer - "Yes! She came to Hell because she was jealous of other actors hogging the spotlights. She came as a ghost like spirit and possessed girls but would leave because she was picky. I had to lock her away because she once tried to possess you as a kid."

Charlie - "So it is bad!"

Lucifer - "Yes! Why are you asking?"

Charlie - *nervously* "Because...Little Maude is possessed by Sonya."

Lucifer - "Oh no! Luckily, there's a paper in the movie tape that tell you how to get rid of her."

Charlie - "Okay. Thank you, Dad."

Lucifer - "No problem. I wish you luck."

Charlie hung up and sighed. Then Angel said:

Angel - "What is it?"

Charlie - "Little Maude. She possessed girls and once tried to possess me. But there's a paper in the movie box that actually helps get rid of her."

Husk - "You mean this one?"

Husk pulled out the paper and Charlie looked at it.

Charlie - "Yep! That the one."

Vaggie - "How did you find it?"

Husk - "I looked, and it was at the bottom. I do more than just fucking drink ya know?"

Charlie - "Right. We gotta go to the basement now. We need to make sure Little Maude was stay on hold."

Vaggie - "I'm coming with you."

Charlie - "No. I don't want you to get hurt."

Vaggie - "But I don't want you hurt either. We both go together."

()()()()()()()()()()

Angel opened the door to the basement and Charlie and Vaggie held hands as they went down. They walk slowly and carefully not knowing what Little Maude can do. They looked around and saw that not only was Sonya's clothes on the floor, but the window was opened.

Charlie - "SON OF A BITCH!"

Angel - *yelling* "What happened?!"

Vaggie - "LITTLE MAUDE IS GONE!"

Angel - "WHAT?!"

Charlie and Vaggie both quickly ran upstairs, and Charlie said:

Charlie - "Little Maude is gone!"

Husk - "Niffty, you should have tied her up!"

Niffty - "I didn't think she would escape the basement! It is one of the hardest places to escape from."

Vaggie - "Come on! We gotta look for Little Maude!"

()()()()()()()()()

Charlie and her friends spent hours looking for Little Maude in Pentagram City. They ask some people, but some either didn't know, too drunk to answer, or just lied. Then they were in the middle of the city and Angel came back frustrated.

Angel - "Ugh I had six with like three motherfuckers and they didn't know shit."

Charlie - *sadly* "Ooh...I don't think we will ever find her and save my baby cousin…"

Vaggie - *comforting* "Oh don't worry Charlie we will find them soon. I promise."

Niffty - *coming with Husk* "Hey guys! We found her!"

Charlie - *perks up* "Really?! Where?"

Husk - "At Hell high Theater. Some asshole said the little girl was dancing over there about some big comeback."

Charlie - "We Gotta get there now!"

()()()()()()()()()()

They went to the street and saw the big theater. They tried to get into the door, but it was locked.

Charlie - "Aww we can't get in!"

Husk - "I got this."

Husk took out a knife and began to jam it in the keyhole. Then the door was unlocked and the other was amazed how a person like Husk can do that.

Charlie - *amazed* "Wow. I didn't know you pick locks"

Husk - "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Husk opened the lock and they saw Little Maude on stage doing some crazy dancing. Their eyes widen in shock and horror:

Little Maude made Sonya hair black with a blonde streak and its messy and with two down pigtails. She was wearing white gloves with severed chains on her wrist and was wearing a raggedy overall black stress with white and black stripe shirt and white and black tights and was barefoot. She also had served chains on her ankle as well.

Vaggie - "She made Sonya look like a creepy cartoon doll!"

Angel - "No shit sherlock!"

Charlie - "Hey! Little Maude!"

Little Maude looked and saw Charlie and her friends. Little Maude was now really annoyed.

Little Maude - "What are you dummies doing here?!"

Vaggie - "To take back what ours you little brat!"

Little Maude - *gasps* "I am not a little brat! I'm a perfect adorable little girl! This is my body now and if you want it, then I'll just have to switch!"

Little Maude took out a thumb tack and prick her finger on it and passed out. Then she woke up and the others realized that she is now possessing Liz due to while her eyes are red, they are still look like 1920-30s cartoons. Her teeth were sharp, and her hair was crazier than before but still in two pigtails and her nails was even longer and sharper and was even red. Little Maude evilly smirks.

Little Maude - "I knew about the Gemini thing. Possessing the other one was easy and she's actually stronger. But the first Gemini is still cuter."

Then Little Maude raises her hands up and some blob like monsters appear. The blob monsters started to look like some 1920-30s characters you see in cartoons.

Little Maude - "My friends….ATTACK THOSE UGLY MEANIES!"

The blob monsters began to attack but the others began to dodge and fight them. As the fighting was happening, Charlie quickly grabbed the note out of her pocket and began to say some spells in Latin. The spell was starting to work because it was started to weaken Little Maude a bit who was holding her head.

Vaggie - "That's it! Keep going!"

Vaggie saw one coming toward her and quickly killed it with her spear. But then all of a sudden, Little Maude tackle Charlie to the ground and started to strangle her.

Little Maude - "You're not taking my stardom away from me!"

Angel - *pulling little Maude off of Charlie* "Oooh no ya don't!"

Little Maude growls and use her chains to not only make them grow longer, but to tie up Angel and throw him around like a doll. Vaggie said:

Vaggie - "Charlie keep reading! While she's distracted!"

Charlie - "Right! "

She began to read more of the spell and Little Maude began to get weaker. She quickly dropped Angel and broke free from the chains.

Little Maude - "Shut up!"

Vaggie - "Keep reading!"

Little Maude screamed in pain. Then in anger, Little Maude uses what strength she has and scratches Charlie on the face. The scratch left a medium size cut on her face.

Charlie - "Ow!"

The attack caused Charlie to let go of the paper. The paper was floating in the air and was about to fall on the ground.

Vaggie - "I got it!"

Vaggie was about to grab it, but saw her feet was frozen in gray blobs. And then her hands were covered in gray blogs as well. When Little Maude was about to grab it, Angel quickly jumped and caught and also began to read the spell. But then, Little Maude use her powers to chain up Angel again but this time, with gray blobs. The paper was flown in the air and Niffty grabbed it and began to read it really fast and Little Maude was getting weaker and screaming in pain.

Little Maude - "Stop reading!"

She shot a giant blob ball at Niffty and it hit Niffty causing her to go against the wall covered in goo. The paper was up in the air again and just when Maude was about to destroy it, Husk actually flew and grabbed the paper.

Vaggie - *shocked* "You can fly?!"

Husk - "Duh! I have wings for a reason I just don't like flying unless it's something serious!"

Charlie - "Quick Husk! Finished it!"

Husk was about to say the spell but then, Little Maude began to throw some gray blobs and chains at him. Husk dodge them thanks to his amazing flying. Then Husk quickly began to read the final lines of the spells and once he finished, Little Maude screamed, and she was out of Sonya/Liz's body and was sent back to the videotape she was sent too. Then the blob monsters and chains were gone, and Sonya woke up and rubbed her head and saw in a mirror her new look.

Sonya - *shocked* "Whoa...What the hell am I wearing?"

Charlie - *gasps* "Sonya! You're okay!"

Charlie ran and gave her baby cousin a big hug. She was happy that her baby cousin was now back to normal and free from possession. Sonya, however, was just confuse on what happened to her.

Sonya - "What happened?"

Angel - "Little Maude happened."

Sonya - *confused* "Who?"

Charlie - "A spirit took over your body. She even controlled Liz."

Sonya - *shocked* "What?!"

Husk - "Yeah she made you act all weird and shit."

Niffty - "But we came to your rescue!"

Sonya - "Thanks guys...What do we do now?"

Charlie - "I got the perfect thing!"

()()()()()()()()()

Vaggie - "Do you really think that's the best idea Charlie?"

Angel - "Yeah I mean why can't we destroy the tape?"

Charlie - "Because if we destroy it, Little Maude will be out for good."

Charlie and the others were in the back of the hotel with some shovels and a big hole. Charlie threw the box that was chained up and quickly buried it. Sonya (who also had her regular clothes and hair back to normal) helped as well. They both made sure it was nice and buried deep in the ground

Charlie - "Burying it is the best thing we can do."

Sonya - "She actually has a good point. That way Little Maude can't be seen ever again."

Charlie - "You know, normally I like kids but any kid that acts horrible and try to hurt my loved ones, go on my hate list."

Vaggie - "Well at least we won't hear from little Maude ever again."

Charlie - "Agreed. Come on let go do our movie night."

Angel - "Yeah and it better be something good and maybe sexy."

As they were walking back to the hotel, deep in the ground, there was still the little girl inside the tape crazily laughing.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
